voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsunari Baba/Character
Mitsunari Baba is selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. He's an infamous master thief and the oldest bachelor in the game. Background Baba grew up in an orphanage but when it closed down, a wealthy landowner took him and the other children in but forced them to work in his fields. He was rescued by the master thief Lupin and since then, Baba wanted to become a thief like him. At 25, he was in the process of robbing a jeweler's mansion in Italy, but made many mistakes that alerted the guards. He then encountered a young woman named Cynthia where she helped him avoid capture. He fell in love with her and planned to elope with her, but he had doubts about making her happy because of his career. He'd left her and since then, he's afraid of falling in love with a woman and then hurting her. Sometime after, he broke into Eisuke's mansion by mistake and he jokingly suggest of selling his stolen goods to the black market, which they came up with the black market auctions. He would later bring Ota over as an appraiser since he was a fan of his artwork. When you chose him to be your buyer, he'd never expect that you would end up stealing his heart. You and Baba have an eight year old daughter named Moa after you're married and you are currently expecting another child. What to Expect from Your Buyer Mitsunari Baba S1 EoB.jpg Mitsunari Baba S2 EoB.jpg Mitsunari Baba S3 EoB.jpg Appearance Baba has neck-length light brown hair and light brown eyes. Outfits *'Bussiness Attire: '''Baba wears a black shirt with a white tie, beige dress pants, a red jacket, and a black fedora hat. *'Civilian Attire:' Baba wears a grey sweater over a white buttoned shirt and both the sleeves are rolled up salmon-colored jeans, and brown loafers. In Dubai, he wears a bright-orange button-up shirt with khaki-colored pants. Personality Baba is very flirtatious towards women and often flighty, which makes him popular with women but he also gets dumped because of it. He's often labeled as a womanizer but really a gentleman, nothing more than a smooth-talker, generous, considerate, and passionate. Despite being a thief, he has morals where he only steals from bad people and he sometimes gives the things he stole back to the original owners. He also donates most of the money he gets from the auctions to charity. He's also very superstitious to an extent where he depends on horoscope readings to determine when to hold the auctions. He's the most friendly out of the bidders and gets along well with Ota. He also wants to be friends with Luke but is disappointed when the latter states that he's nothing more than an acquaintance. He likes to tease you, but he's very respectful towards you and often calls you "pretty lady". Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story ''Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Living Together Epilogue Coming Soon... Twist of Fate Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Proposal Coming Soon... Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *In Mamoru's route, he asks you what you see in this "middle-aged bad guy" which Mamoru remarks that he's younger than Baba. It was most likely a joke referring to Mamoru's demeanor. **In the GREE version, Baba and Mamoru's ages have been swapped where Baba is 30 and Mamoru is 35. *Baba is based on Arsène Lupin III from the manga series Lupin III created by Monkey Punch. **Coincidentally, Baba's birthday was when the manga series debuted. *You and the guys often call him Baba (you even call him that in his route), but his girlfriends or those close to him call him Micchi. Luke also calls him Micchi even though he states that he's merely an acquaintance. *Baba can speak English and Italian. *He has the same birthday as Shuto Matsuki.Category:Mitsunari Baba Category:Main Characters Category:Characters